The Story of Rose Snape The Second Year
by HermioneLeiaRide
Summary: Rose, Harry, Hermione, Ron and all their friends (and enemies) are back for their second year at Hogwarts, but something else is lurking in the halls of Hogwarts this year. Stephanie and Harry recieve a visit from a house elf who tells them not to return to school and out of all the things Stephanie expected to find this year secrets from her past wasn't one of them...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone I decided to post my second story in my series, I'm really sorry that it's so out of of order, but I will post the first story in the series soon. For now I hope you enjoy this one and I would really appreciate it if you would please review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I do however own Stephanie Partridge/Rose Snape, Julia Snape and Gavin Snape.**

School had begun and the friends were all looking forward to their second year at Hogwarts. The train ride had been smooth and Harry, Hermione, Ron and Stephanie had talked the whole way back to Hogwarts. They arrived back as usual just in time for dinner and Dumbledore gave his announcements. 'I am glad to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts; I hope you all had a good holiday and are ready to begin your lessons tomorrow. Now let's enjoy the feast!' Everyone ate until they were to stuffed to eat anymore, then they all headed up to bed hoping to get a good sleep before the begging of classes the next day. After lessons finished the following afternoon Stephanie was sitting alone in the Library when it happened again; her head started spinning and she saw flashes of different things, the couple with the crying woman, her parents, Harry, the Hogwarts Express, until it stopped and she was left with a shocking headache. She wanted to go and tell Professor McGonagall, but she didn't want to cause problems so she stayed and tried to study, time went on she until grew too tired to continue, so she took her candle and went back to Gryffindor Tower to get some sleep. The next morning Harry woke early, he had gone to bed early last night as he and Hermione had to go to his quidditch practise that morning, Hermione loved watching Harry play, she almost wished she could play too, but she didn't have the time.

'Yeah!' She cheered as Harry flew around the pitch with lightning speed. Occasionally he slowed down to wave as he went past, after a while the rest of his team showed up and they did a practise game. Harry caught the golden snitch in seven minutes, a new record and after an hour of training he and Hermione went back to the common room to find Ron and tell him about the new record. Meanwhile Stephanie and Professor Snape had to meet Professor Dumbledore in his office to try and find out why Stephanie was having these flashbacks.

'Sherbet fizz.' Snape said and the portrait hole opened.

'Welcome Miss Partridge.' Dumbledore greeted her. 'Please take a seat.' Stephanie obliged and sat down on a rather large arm chair, he also told Snape to sit down. 'Now what was in this one?' Dumbledore asked curious.

'Same as usual Sir except this time I saw Harry too...'

'Strange.' He thought, 'We need to find out why you are having these flashbacks and to do that I think we are going to have to have a teacher enter your mind.' Stephanie's eyes widened at the thought of having any teacher invade her mind. She had private memories that in her opinion stay private and she didn't want a teacher seeing them. Seeing her concern Dumbledore assured her that the teacher will only see what's necessary, provided that's what she concentrates on. So she agreed.

'Which teacher is going to perform the spell Headmaster?' Snape asked.

'You are Severus.' Snape was baffled.

'Sir, I must protest.' He reluctantly agreed after getting a stern glance from the headmaster. He then took out his wand and pointed it at Stephanie before saying: "Legilimens" Immediately he saw her memories: the hospital, the crying woman, her parents, birthdays, family events, school, Harry at her school? Hogwarts, Hermione, Ron, the troll attack last year and then he pulled out. Stephanie slumped back in the chair gasping for air, she'd never heard of this spell and wasn't prepared for the affects. Not only did it allow them her memories it also caused her great pain at having him invade her mind. Snape excused himself and left the office, leaving Dumbledore to help Stephanie.

'I didn't know it would hurt like that.' She said holding her head,

'I'm sorry, I should have told you.' Dumbledore sighed. 'I think I should see how Professor Snape is, I'll be back in a moment.' He said and he walked out through the portrait hole. He walked around the corner to find Snape facing the wall with his head in his hands. When he realised he wasn't alone he turned around his face was stained with tears.

'I'm sorry Albus, I shouldn't be acting like this.' Snape apologised.

'It's alright Severus, you have every right to be upset.'

'I saw her birthdays, her friends, her presents... And I wasn't there!' He broke down into sobs.

'I know...But you had to give her up, you made the right decision.'

'And I've regretted it ever since.' He managed to calm down a little, Dumbledore continued to comfort his friend, but they didn't know they were being watched. Stephanie had come out off the office and was watching the two of them silently. She didn't understand what was going on.

_Why is Snape upset, what's wrong?_

'Severus I need you to tell me, what else did you see?' Dumbledore asked gently.

'Lilly.' He whispered. 'She was in a hospital and Stephanie was being carried away, when the Partridge family took her...Lilly was upset and Potter told her it was alright and that they'd see her again someday.' He paused and grew angry. 'He had no right! I should have been there, she wasn't his daughter! She's my little girl!' He sobbed. Stephanie was shocked, she couldn't believe it. She had to get away, she had to clear head. She ran bumping into Dumbledore on the way past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I finished the second chapter and so here it is, please read and review.**

_I can't be, it's not possible!_ She ran, she wanted to get as far away from it as she could, however just as she reached the staircase leading to Gryffindor Tower her shock turned to anger and she stormed back to face Snape and ask him why he kept it from her. As she walked Stephanie remembered how Snape had reacted, no one had ever seen him cry and yet just minutes ago he had been standing there with the headmaster, sobbing his heart out. It made her even more furious, if he was so angry then why didn't he confront her when she arrived last year, why did he give her away in the first place? When she arrived at Dumbledore's office she saw Snape had gone and she wanted to know where. 'Where's Professor Snape?' She almost growled at her Headmaster.

'I'm sorry you heard all that Stephanie, he has returned to the dungeons.'

'Thank you.' She said then left the room angrily. She stormed down to the dungeons, the classroom door was closed, but she didn't care, she burst it open to find him talking with Professor McGonagall.

'What is the meaning of this Miss Partridge?' McGonagall asked angrily.

'I want an explanation father!' She demanded as she spat the last word out as though it tasted horrible.

'Severus?' McGonagall asked confused.

'Very well, Professor McGonagall may speak with her alone?' Snape asked, she nodded and left. 'I'm sorry Rose, you weren't meant to hear all that.'

'Wait, Rose?'

'You're mother and I named you Rose Stephanie Snape, but we said that your adopted family could change it if they liked.'

'Still, why wasn't I meant to hear it? So I would remain ignorant, so you wouldn't have to have anything to do with me? If I meant so much to you and you missed me why didn't you tell me last year, why did you even give me away in the first place?' She yelled, but then she paused and calmed down a little. 'I just want to know what happened, please.' She asked quietly. He sighed and they both sat down.

'Well... When you were born You-Know-Who was recruiting followers and things weren't safe for anyone, least of all you. Many people who were close to me and our family were killed, including your mother and I didn't want that to happen to you, so I gave you to a muggle family and I never saw you again. That was until last year when you came to Hogwarts. I never would have known it was you except I remembered the last name of the muggle family we gave you to; you look so different now compared to the last time I saw you, your mother did a good job when she put the glamour charm on you.' Stephanie's eyes grew wide as she heard him say that her real mother had been killed, by Voldemort, or someone from that side anyway, she hadn't thought about that in her anger. Now she knew that she had been adopted previously, her real father was the "dungeon bat" and her real mother had been killed by the dark side. She felt herself become sad, confused and angry all at the same time, then she lashed out.

'You could have told me this when I came last year!' She said and she left the room, slamming the door behind her. The bang echoed around the room as the Professor sighed in defeat. Stephanie stormed past Professor McGonagall who was still shocked at her outburst and she stared her in confusion before going back into Professor Snape's office to ask what all that was about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup my friends, I am here to bring you the latest chapter of this story and I will warn you now it involves a lot of fluff between Stephanie and Hermione (as friends, nothing more ok) so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (Duh! If I did Harry and Hermione would have gotten together), but I do own Stephanie Partridge/Rose Snape.**

Harry was sat talking to Ron in the otherwise empty Gryffindor Common Room, when Stephanie came bursting through the portrait hole crying, she ran past them up upstairs and into her room. Hermione came in through the portrait hole a few seconds later and looked at the boys, all of them wearing the same confused expression.

'Do you know what's up with Steph? She just ran in hear crying her eyes out and went straight up to the dorms, she didn't even say hi.' Ron asked her.

'I was about to ask you guys the same question. All I know is that she came running past the Library crying, I left the Library and followed her up here.'

'Maybe you should go talk to her.' Harry suggested. Hermione nodded then she walked up the stairs and disappeared into the room above. When she opened the door she saw Stephanie lying face down on her bed burying her head in her pillow, which was muffling the sounds of her crying. Hermione came over and sat on her own bed next to Stephanie's.

'Steph? What's wrong?' She asked quietly. Rose turned her head to face Hermione, both her face and pillow were wet from her tears.

'It...It's nothing.' She stuttered.

'Come on Steph I know you better than that, please tell me.' She asked again.

'My family...I'm adopted and...' She said and she sniffled, Hermione's eyes went wide. 'I found out who my real Father is...'

'Who is it?' She asked hesitantly.

'Professor Snape.' She whispered. Hermione was even more shocked and didn't know what to say; here was one of her best friends' who had just found out that her biological father was the most feared/hated professor in the whole school! She felt sorry for Stephanie, but she didn't know how to comfort her, so she almost laughed when her friend asked, 'This won't change anything for our group, will it?'

'No, we don't mind who your biological parents are it doesn't change how we see you. You'll always be our friend, no matter who you're related to.' She smiled. Stephanie sat up and smiled genuinely at Hermione.

'Thanks.' She said and she hugged her.

'You're welcome, but now I think you should tell the boys if that's ok with you. They were pretty worried about you when you ran up here.'

'I must've looked pretty stupid doing that.' Stephanie said shaking her head as they left the girls dorm.

'You did not, now come on.' Hermione replied dragging her towards the stairs.

**Oh dear, how do think Harry and Ron will react when they find out? Please tell me your thoughts.**

**HermioneLeiaRide**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello loyal readers I now bring you the fourth chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it, please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Stephanie Partridge/Rose Snape**

The girls walked down the stairs and Harry came over to them, concern written all over his face. 'Are you alright, what made you so upset?' He asked.

'I just found out that I was adopted.'

'Oh, wow... I'm sorry to hear that.'

'Well in some ways that might not be so bad, your real parents might be really rich and wealthy.' Ron said shrugging.

'I know who my real father is.'

'Who is it?' Harry asked. Stephanie glanced nervously at Hermione who nodded for her to tell them.

'It's Professor Snape.'

'What? Why didn't you tell us? You're related to that greasy dungeon bat! But how, I mean you might not be as pretty as Cho Chang, but you're not that ugly.' Stephanie's face fell and she ran from the room.

'Ugh, sometimes you say the stupidest things Ronald!' Then Hermione went to find her.

'What was I suppose to say? My condolences? Geez!' He threw his hands up in defeat. Stephanie didn't talk to Ron all weekend after that and soon it was Monday again. Classes had started again and the four Gryffindors had potions first and they were not looking forward to facing Snape. When they walked into the classroom he was sitting at his desk, the students knew he wasn't going to take any mistakes today. They took their seats silently and waited for their instructions.

'Today you are all to prepare a wiggenweld potion. Begin!' He snapped and they all set to work getting the ingredients.

'Why is he so grumpy this morning?' Dean asked in a whispered.

'No idea.' Ron whispered back.

'Be quiet, do you want him to deduct points?' Hermione asked, there were quite a few ingredients in a wiggenweld potion and it was quiet hard to brew.

As time went by their potions were almost finished and Snape got up to walk around the classroom. He saw how everyone was doing and came to a stop when he reached the famous four from Gryffindor; he wasn't sure how they would react with him watching them especially with the task he had given them.

He himself had struggled the first time he tried to brew this potion, but he pushed his memories aside and moved forward to inspect Harry's cauldron, so far he was doing well, but Snape thought that Hermione might have helped him a little. Hermione was also doing very well and her potion would soon be complete, Ronald was not doing so well and it looked as though he had miss counted and put 12 lionfish spines instead of ten.

When he finally came to Stephanie he saw that she was doing poorly and he had no choice but to fail her when she finished. As he stood watching her she shot him a dirty look, she was never going to see him as a father, she found him rude, arrogant, egotistical, belittling and argumentative.

'Time's up.' Snape announced, he wanted her to stay behind after everyone else was gone, she did but she wasn't happy.

'What do you want?' She asked rudely.

'I know that what happened on Friday was a great shock and I completely understand, but I wanted to ask if you wanted me to remove the glamour charm that was placed on you so you could see what you should look like. I'm not asking you to remain that way, if you don't want to that's alright.' Stephanie nodded and Snape took out his wand and waved it at her, soon she began to change, her eyes began to sting and her body began to ache. When the pain subsided he conjured a mirror to allow her to see herself. She now had long black hair that went halfway down her back and it was no longer frizzy, she had blue-green eyes, she had grown a few centimetres and her skin had become paler. She was happy with how she looked without the charm, but she had also gotten used to the way she looked with it.

'I do like how I look, but I'd like to leave the glamour charm on for a while just until I get use to the situation first.'

'I understand.' He put the charm back on and she left to meet up with Harry, she asked him if he wanted to study together in the library that afternoon.

'Yeah, sure.' He replied.

'Thanks.' She smiled at him. Next up was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, Stephanie loved transfiguration, but to see McGonagall after her meeting with her father made her nervous.

'Good morning.' Professor McGonagall greeted the class as they took their seats.

'Good morning Professor McGonagall.' The class responded.

'Today you will only need your wands as it will be a practical lesson. You are all to turn your chairs into toads and then back again.' They began to wave their wands and utter spells, after several minutes Stephanie had done it. She beamed at Harry who congratulated her and when McGonagall walked over she awarded Gryffindor 10 points. After that the day whizzed past and lessons had finished for the day, so Harry and Stephanie went to the Library to study.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup my homies, fith chapter is now complete please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Stephanie Partridge/Rose Snape**

'You know I'm really sorry about yesterday when you came in to the common room and told us Snape is your dad, I just didn't know what to say and neither did Ron. So I just wanted to apologise.' Harry said quietly.

'It's ok, I was just upset, it was a real shock finding out that not only that I was adopted but my biological father is Snape. I don't even know what my name is now.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, he said the name he and my mum gave me was Rose Stephanie Snape, but I've always been called Stephanie Rose Partridge.'

'Well whatever you want people to call you I'll stick with that.' He smiled.

'Thanks.' She smiled back. 'I think I might go with Rose, it would be a cool change.'

'Alright then, Rose it is.' The two of them stayed there until it was time for dinner and they walked back to the Great Hall. When they walked in they received dirty looks from the Slitherin table as well as Hufflepuff and when they sat down at the Gryffindor table the students moved away from them. Hermione came and sat next to them and she instantly received the cold shoulder, Ron being himself stayed with his brothers on the opposite side of the table. 'What's going on?' Harry asked Hermione.

'They heard about Steph being Snape's daughter.' She replied.

'Actually 'Mione, it's Rose.' Rose explained.

'Sorry, but that's a nice name.' Hermione smiled.

'Thanks.' Rose grinned back. People began eating, Ron was stuffing his face as usual, Rose ate little, Hermione selected what she wanted and Harry didn't want to eat at all. He sat there watching the other members of his house who didn't even acknowledge their existence.

'What's with this?' Harry grunted.

'We just have to ignore them Harry, if they want to be idiots that's their choice. I can't help it if my biological father just happens to be an evil, sly, snotty, biased...'

'Um, Rose.' Hermione cut in. Rose turned around to see Snape lurking over her.

'It's alright Miss Granger, if she wants to call me things that's her choice. Unfortunately Gryffindor just lost 15 points for being rude to a teacher.' He turned and walked briskly back up to the head table.

'I'm going back to the tower, meet you guys there.' Rose said then she left the great hall. Harry quickly went after her. So they went back to the common room, when they walked through the portrait hole everyone in the common room turned to stare at them, Rose ignored it as they walked through, she just wanted to go to bed. Harry on the other hand was getting annoyed and she had to drag him through the crowd to avoid him hexing anyone. When they reached the stairs the other students ignored them again and continued with their activities. 'Harry I know you're angry, but I've already lost points for Gryffindor and if you do something Snape is sure to take more from you too.'

'But this is stupid, so what if you lost us a measly 15 points it's not like last year when we lost fifty...Each.' He said grinning cheekily.

'Yeah I know, but at this stage I just really want to go to bed and leave today behind me.' Rose said as she turned and started heading up the steps. Good night Harry.' She smiled.

'Night Rose.' Then he went into his dormitory, he lied on his bed and stared at the ceiling, eventually he looked across to the bed next to him where Ron was, Ron turned to face him.

'I'm sorry about not sitting with you guys at dinner tonight.' Ron said quietly.

'It's ok, I just don't understand what's up with everyone, I mean she's not a monster or something!'

'There just idiots, don't worry tomorrow it'll be old news.' He assured him.

'Yeah, I hope you're right.' Then they both turned over and fell asleep.

**Ron can be such a douchebag sometimes, but that's why we love him! Hope you liked it. :)**

**HermioneLeiaRide**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, here's my next chapter hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Stephanie Partridge/Rose Snape**

The next morning Rose woke up to find her dormitory empty. She got out of bed and walked to the top of the stairs, the common room was abandoned. That was when she realised she was late! She ran into her dorm and changed into her robes as fast as she could. Then she rushed out of Gryffindor Tower, she had herbology which meant she had to run to the greenhouse, she ran as fast as she could through the corridors. Meanwhile the other three were in the greenhouse with Professor Sprout, trying to replant young mandrake plants. 'Can anyone tell me why mandrakes are so dangerous?' Professor Sprout, instantly Hermione's had shot up and she looked as if she might burst. 'Yes Miss Granger?'

'The mandrake if famous for it loud screaming which if is heard by the naked ear can be fatal; however a young mandrake can only cause unconsciousness.' She answered.

'Correct Miss Granger! Now you must put them on before picking them up out of the pots they're in now and replanting them in the larger one. Earmuffs on everyone and begin!' The students started to grab their mandrakes and pull it from the soil. The screaming was incessant and it wasn't long before Neville was out cold on the floor, Dean took him back to the castle to see Madam Pomfrey. Eventually Rose made it to the greenhouse, the lesson half over and she had expected to be put on detention. However when Professor Sprout saw it was quite the opposite she was happy that she'd come, even if she was drastically late. Unfortunately the students didn't say the same thing; they snickered and whispered amongst themselves. This continued for the next few weeks and Rose was fed up with it. She went into potions on another Friday afternoon and took her seat in between Hermione and Ron, Harry sat on the other side of Hermione. The lesson started like any other, Snape was in a foul mood and was making snide comments every chance he got. They were working on a sleeping draught potion, but Rose couldn't concentrate. Almost everyone except her friends kept glaring at her, turned to get her last few ingredients and while no one was looking someone dropped veritaserum into her cauldron. The liquid turned dark green almost black and began to bubble, Rose looked and was horrified. It was then that Snape came over, he had seen the look on her face and even if she didn't like him she was still his daughter. He saw her potion and stared first at it then at her.

'What happened?' He asked, she stormed past him past him and went to the front of the classroom.

'Look I know you hate me, I get it, but that doesn't mean you get to ruin my life! Tell me why you hate me at least!' She screamed at her fellow students. Snape was stunned, she definitely had his temper, he was going to tell her off for shouting in his class but before he could Dean stood up.

'We hate you because you're the daughter of that slimy rat-fink.' He pointed to Snape. This made Rose even angrier, her eyes narrowed and she spoke with a deadly quiet.

'How dare you call my father that.' Snape's eyes almost lit up with the recognition of being called "father".

'Would you prefer lousy biased scumbag?''

Rose whipped out her wand and shouted: 'Langlock!' Hermione, Harry and Ron burst out laughing watching Dean trying to talk with his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. The others in the class stared angrily at them. However it seemed not everyone disliked the group as there was laughter coming from the back of the classroom. When Harry looked to see who it was he grinned, it was Draco. Snape, although impressed by her skills knew Dumbledore wouldn't like it and went back to his "mean teacher" state.

'Miss...' He paused and realised he didn't know what to call her. He finally finished the sentence when she nodded at him. 'Snape, return Mr Thomas to normal then stay back after class, as well as all those who thought this event humorous.' Rose returned to her seat, but was reminded with a stern glance to undo the spell on Dean, which she did grudgingly. The lesson continued and Harry kept giggling at the thought of Dean opening and closing his mouth like a fish. This earned glares from Snape, which meant watch it or he'd have points taken off him. Eventually he took the hint and stayed quiet, Ron on the other hand had stayed silent but kept smiling at Rose. When class ended everyone left, leaving Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Rose alone with Snape. 'What did you think you were doing?' Snape snapped at them.

'Well I was standing up not only for myself but for you as well if I remember correctly.' Rose said smartly.

'Yes, but jinxing Mr Thomas!'

'He insulted us!'

'I know and to be perfectly honest I don't mind that you did that, but I know Dumbledore will, so I will tell Dumbledore of the other student's actions and I want you five to stick together and back each other up. Now you need to be going to your next class.' Then the students left, Rose returned several minutes after. 'Yes Miss Snape?'

'I wanted to apologise for being so towards you, you might act mean but you're not.' She smiled at him.

'Thank you, Miss Snape.' He returned the smile.

'You know you really don't have to call me that, just call me Rose.' She grinned, then left and headed for lunch in the Great Hall. There she met up with the rest of her gang and they sat together at the Gryffindor table. They were still treated as outsiders and everyone else refused to sit with them. Draco seemed to be having the same trouble over at the Slytherin table. Dumbledore stood to make an announcement and the Hall went silent.

'I'm sure that most of you know about Miss Partridge or rather Miss Snape, however the way that you have been treating her is wrong. I would have expected more from you all. Miss Snape has done nothing to any of you, but I will now allow the heads of houses speak to you starting with Gryffindor's Professor McGonagall. The other houses please leave the Great Hall.' The members from the other houses left and went back to their common rooms, while Professor McGonagall stood to talk to her house.

'Thank you Professor Dumbledore, now, I can't believe what I'm hearing! Isolating students because they're friends with Miss Snape! What are you thinking? This is unacceptable! You were sorted into Gryffindor for a reason, because you are strong, you are brave and you are loyal. All you are now is cowardly and I will not have you besmirch the name of Godrick Gryffindor!' She ranted. 'Why would you even be so unkind towards your fellow Gryffindors? I know the news surrounding this was a little shocking, but avoiding Miss Snape for three weeks and trying to sabotage her assignments? Then calling Professor Snape those rude names that I shall not repeat? What is wrong with you all? Just get out of my sight! Now!' She bellowed and the students ran from the Hall.

Later it was the Slitherins' turn and they got into even more trouble. Snape screamed and yelled in their faces. 'My own house turned against my daughter, I would have thought that was a reason to be nice to her. Not to exclude her, stare at her, ignore her or to just insult her! Why would you do that?' He yelled. 'Draco's the only one who has been kind to her I would have thought that the rest of you would have backed him up, but what do you do instead? You ignore him too! This is disgraceful I can't believe you're doing this! You're acting as snobbish as those Gryffindors!' Then he was interrupted by a quiet voice from the door.

'I know you're only trying to scold them, but is it really necessary to bring house rivalry into this?' Everyone turned to see none other than Rose Snape standing in the doorway dressed in her Gryffindor house robes.

'I'm sorry.' He said, she smiled at him and nodded for him to continue the lecture.

'Don't stand there smugly you filthy little mudblood!' Pansy Parkinson yelled and she charged at her with her arms outstretched. She grabbed Rose around the throat and pinned her up against the wall. 'Let's see you tell your dad to continue now mudblood.' She hissed. Rose struggled to escape her grasp but her efforts were useless, Pansy was far stronger than her. She tried to speak but nothing but her wheezing was heard, she couldn't breathe and she went blue in the face. By now Snape realised she was going to get away on her own and he ran to the back of the hall, grabbed Pansy's shoulders and pulled her off Rose. She collapsed into his arms as she gasped for air, Snape for the second time in his life held his daughter close to him before escorting her to the Hospital Wing. He left Professor Dumbledore to deal with Pansy, for fear he would hex her. When they arrived at the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep her there for a few hours just to make sure she was alright.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup, here's the next chapter plz R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Stephanie Partridge/Rose Snape**

After that incident Rose trained herself in the art of self defence using books from the Library and so far she was doing quite well. She practised with Hermione by the Black Lake in the afternoons once classes finished. Harry and Ron would join them sometimes, Harry would often volunteer to take Hermione's place as the target and Ron just watched. On this particular day Harry was heading to meet up with his friends at the Black Lake and as he was walking through the castle he heard a strange voice speak to him. It whispered "Kill, kill." In a strange raspy voice. As he followed the sound he came to an abandoned corridor, where he found Mrs. Norris tied up to the ceiling and a message on the wall in large letters written in blood. It read:

The chamber is open enemies of the Heir...Beware!

Harry was scared stiff, he stood staring at Mrs. Norris hanging stiffly from the roof until Filch walked around the corner and saw it too. He swore Harry killed Mrs. Norris and wanted him expelled. When the heads of houses showed up along with many of the students they all stared at Harry as though waiting for him to explain. 'I swear I don't know what this is.' He said.

'Don't lie boy.' Filch said then he turned to face the teachers. 'I found him here looking at his handy work. This boy's killed my Mrs. Norris!'

'I didn't, Professor Dumbledore please believe me.' Harry begged.

'I believe you Harry.' Dumbledore said kindly.

'But my Mrs. Norris!' Filch demanded.

'Mrs. Norris is only petrified and we will return her to normal as soon as possible. Now students back to your common rooms.' The students did as they were told and dispersed, but Harry knew this would be the hot gossip story for a while. Filch rescued Mrs. Norris and he went with Dumbledore, McGonagall and the rest of the heads of houses. Harry ran outside the castle to find Ron actually being Rose's target, which was strange and rather funny to say the least. Ron was whimpering and shaking like a leaf every time Rose went to perform her moves. She then began explaining to him that if he kept moving she would hit him and that made him whimper even more. Harry tried to hold in a laugh, but failed, causing Rose and Ron to look up and see him.

'Hey what took you so long?' Ron asked.

'What happened?' Rose asked worried.

'Nothing.' Harry lied.

'Don't lie to me Harry, something scared you, now what was it?' That was the second time that day that he had been told not to lie, he sighed inwardly, he looked at Ron and shrugged, she always knew when he was in trouble and Ron was clearly freaked out. Harry was confused as to how she knew as well, but he knew better than to ask, so he gave in and answered her question.

'I was coming out here when I heard a voice, it whispered strange things and I followed it. It led me to another corridor and I found Mrs. Norris tied to a string attached to the roof.' The others gasped, Ron's eyes nearly fell out of his head when he heard the rest of it. 'There was writing on the wall and it said: the chamber is open enemies of the air beware. It was written in blood.'

Rose stared at him for a moment and Harry tried to read the expression on her face. He couldn't. 'Show me.' She demanded. The three of them walked back through the castle to spot where the writing was on the wall. As soon as Ron saw it he hugged Harry. Rose looked at the writing and elbowed Ron to let go of Harry. 'Hmmmm... What's the chamber?' She wondered aloud. 'And who's the heir?'

'I...Don't know.' Harry replied.

'Hermione might know.' She suggested.

'Let's go find her.' Ron said. 'I'll do anything to get away from here!'


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, the next chapter is here, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Stepahnie Partridge/Rose Snape**

The three of them found Hermione, as usual, in the Library... Talking to Professor Snape. They walked over to see what they were talking about Snape seemed to actually be acting very friendly, which shocked both Harry and Ron, Rose however was beginning to come to grips with his friendly second personality. 'Hello Professor.' Harry greeted him politely.

'Hello Sir.' Ron silently gulped in fear.

'Hi Pr...Father.' Rose said shyly.

'Hello Rose, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley.' Snape greeted back.

'What were you two talking about? If you don't mind my asking?' Rose asked.

'Professor Snape was just telling me that you managed to get in trouble again Harry.' Hermione explained turning to Harry, a smirk playing at her lips.

'I swear I had nothing to do with it!' Harry defied.

'Actually that's why we came to find you 'Mione, we wanted to know if you knew anything about a chamber and some person called the heir?' Rose asked.

'Well I'll have to do some research on it, if you'll excuse me Professor.' She then walked over to one of the book covered shelves.

'I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that you are going to try and meddle in this.' Professor Snape said shaking his head, then he left.

'When did he become so nice?' Ron asked with a startled expression.

'I think he's always been like that, he just never showed it because he never had a reason.' Harry reasoned and Hermione came back to the group. 'Anyway, what did you find, 'Mione?' Harry asked.

'Well I couldn't really find anything, this might take a while.' She replied. The group searched the Library for hours until Draco showed up and they explained what had happened, he seemed happy to help. He wasn't sure what the writing had meant either. The five of them played a few tricks on each other, playing games while searching through the shelves, they even made a bet the one who found something first got a chocolate frog from everyone else. However as the afternoon went on they still hadn't found anything and they had no choice but to stop and resume the search tomorrow, as they had to go to the Great Hall for dinner.

When they walked into the Great Hall the group separated as Draco went and sat at the Slytherin table and the others went to the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindors seemed to have learned their lesson after McGonagall's talking to and weren't so unkind to them. Ginny sat with them and asked how things were going and she was eager to find out what had happened that afternoon with Harry and Mrs. Norris. The others explained, happily (with the exception of Harry who was still annoyed that everyone thought he had done it) and were glad to have someone else to talk to. They kept talking until Dumbledore began the feast and they ate their fill, Ron stuffing his face as usual Hermione and Rose taking their time and Harry eating rather quickly, until they decided to go to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, Sorry I haven't updated in a while school's been a bit hectic, but I won't bore you. Here's Chapter 10 Please R&R, it would mean so much to me I haven't had many people review my stories and I really want to know what people think.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'Alright everyone I would like to introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher...Me!' Everyone clapped for him, with the exclusion of a few boys (bet you can guess which ones in particular). 'Yes I, the famous Gilderoy Lockhart, writer of _Wandering with Werewolves_, _Voyages with Vampires_, _Travels with Trolls_, _Year with the Yeti_ and my new book _Magical Me_, my biography of course, will be teaching you all about how to defend yourself against the dark arts.' This was met with more applause. 'Today we are going to practise some simple defensive spells, I had wanted to teach all of you the Homorphus Charm, but Professor Dumbledore suggested I teach you the easy stuff first.'

Rose didn't like this guy, he was even more pompous than she had thought Snape was (which she now knew was not the case) and she looked to Hermione, who seemed to be so ga-ga over him that she didn't even realise that the spell he just named didn't even exist. He instructed everyone to get into pairs and they began using expelliarmus and after a few times Rose became bored, they had learnt the spell last year and she wanted a challenge.

So she told Professor Lockheart and he went up against her in a challenge, the students cleared a path for them to duel on and moved back so as not to get in the way. The two of them went to opposite ends, turned to face each other, then quickly brought their wands up in front of their faces and bowed. Then on the count of three they began. 'I'll try to go easy on you, seeing as how you are only a second year student.' Lockheart said boldly.

'Save your breath Professor, you're going to have it knocked out of you in just a moment.' Rose countered. Then they began, Rose instantly pointed her wand and shouted: 'Expelliarmus!' Lockheart's wand was thrown from his grasp. 'Flipendo!' She shouted again and Lockheart was sent flying backwards before hitting the ground, many of the students laughed. 'Incarcerous!' A rope formed tying in up as he writhed on the ground trying to get free. However he then performed wandless magic and said:

'Relashio!' The rope snapped, then he stood up and turned to face Rose. 'Accio wand.' His wand was drawn back to his hand, his face twisted slightly in anger as he pointed his wand towards her and said: 'Rictumsempra!' Rose stood still and didn't react, the other students started looking to one another and whispered amongst themselves.

'That was the tickling spell, why isn't she laughing?' Neville asked Harry confused.

'I don't know?' Harry shrugged.

'That's impossible; no one can stand the tickling spell.' Ron said shocked.

'That's not entirely true Ronald there have been cases of people who don't react to the tickling spell, but it is very rare.' Hermione informed them. Then the class turned to look at Professor Lockheart who stared at Rose dumbfounded.

'Sorry Professor, but I'm just not ticklish.' She smirked. 'Tarantallegra.' She said aiming her wand at him, a green light burst from the tip of the wand and hit him in the legs. Then his legs started to move uncontrollably and he began dancing. He kicked his legs up in the air and started tap dancing, then it changed to break dancing and then finally they started to doing freestyle.

All the kids found this absolutely hilarious and they laughed even harder when Lockheart started squealing and whining for it to stop. Rose couldn't help but let out a laugh at the pompous professor in front of her. 'Very well professor, I think you've been humiliated enough...For now: finite incantatem.' After another blast of sparks the professor legs stopped still and he fell to the floor.

'Well done Rose you beat me fare and square, even if I went a bit easy on you.' He grunted as he pulled himself to his feet.

'If you went easy on me then I'd like to see you go hard, because let me tell you this: I'm not interested in how famous you are, or how many books you've written, I just want to see how we'll you can fight.' She growled.

'You have been very rude this lesson and you're lucky that I'm not deducting house points, but if you want a rematch then meet me here tomorrow, after a lessons finish. You are free to use whatever spells you want, or at least _legal_ ones.' His face was red from embarrassment and his eyes flashed with rage as he glared at her. 'Class dismissed.'

'Did you see the look on his face?' Ron asked laughing.

'He couldn't believe he'd lost to a student.' Harry replied.

'How could you do that, he's a professional and a celebrity you should be amazed that he is able to teach us not making fun of him in front of the class!' Hermione said appalled.

'Well it's about time someone put him in his place.' Rose smirked happily.

'You know Rose, I think you've really got the Snape smirk down to an art.' They all laughed. The four of them then went to charms. The class went smoothly and before they knew it the class was finished.

**Oh dear, looks like Rose's made an enemy. Please R&R, I'm desperate!**


End file.
